1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of juice extraction devices. More particularly, this invention pertains to a midsized, portable machine, usable in stores and supermarkets, for extracting juice from a variety of fruits and vegetables, in full view of the customer to insure freshness and maximize impulse sales by presenting a fascinating display of automation for the store customers.
1. Description of the Prior Art
As the public receives more information from research in cancer, heart disease and other maladies, there is a growing awareness of the need for proper dieting and for refraining from ingesting man-made chemicals such as dyes and preservatives. Such awareness has created pressure on food suppliers to provide more freshness in fruits and vegetables. While visual observation and slight handling can determine freshness, little can be determined about the content of chemicals used to color and preserve the product.
In the area of fruit juices, there is a growing reluctance to purchase bulk quantities of juices for fear the color and shelf-life have been stabilized by the addition of unwanted dyes and preservatives. Accordingly, freshness is now in vogue and attention is now given to making the juice within full view of the customer. To see it squeezed is to know it is fresh.
In the same respect in this day of enlightened attitudes of health consciousness, there is an increasing demand for juices extracted from various fruits and vegetables. In many instances, juices from fruits such as apples and pears, as well as vegetables such as celery and carrots, enjoy a vigorous market. Where possible, a machine to extract these juices from fruits and vegetables could compliment other fresh-squeezed juices to enhance the attraction of customers to the supermarket.
Juice extracting devices historically have come in two sizes, (1) extremely large, for processing tons of fruits and vegetables utilizing at least one, but usually, many workers, and (2) very small, home-use sized units for processing a few pieces--up to a pound or so--for one person. The large presses are housed in their own factories and are profitable because the investment in machinery and labor is spread over thousands of gallons of salable juices. The small, home-use size is very labor-intensive and the home owner uses only fresh fruits and vegetables as a starting material.
For a store selling a variety of fruits and vegetables, and juices therefrom, the amount of juice would not justify the large cost of transportation to a large processing plant and the small, home-use size is too labor intensive to make the operation profitable. In addition, any machine that could be used in such a store must have certain other characteristics to make it appealable to the store owner as well as to the customer.
First, it must be portable so that it can be easily moved about the store to areas of desired use, to different areas of produce display, and to the produce preparation area for daily cleaning. Second, it should be no higher than eye-level so customers can observe the operation from start to finish and so that it can be moved through doorways, from one place to another. Health-conscious persons who are the main bulk of purchasers of juice are suspicious of things they cannot see. Accordingly, it is desired that they can observe the whole operation of the process, from loading the hopper with a certain fruit or vegetable to the accumulation of juice in the holding tank.
Third, it should be self-purging so as to be spatter-free for customer appeal. Fourth, it should be automatic to eliminate the cost of a full-time attendant. Fifth, it should be easily cleanable to reduce the cost of the part-time labor actually needed to load the unit. Sixth, it should be of strong, durable construction to withstand rough handling and, very importantly, use single-phase electricity to enable its use in the produce departments of existing supermarkets and stores without the necessity of long, potentially dangerous, extension cords stretched from two or three-phase sources.